Many applications for light emitting systems require such systems to provide high reliability, output optical power stability, spectral content stability, and high control repeatability. In general, instant control of the optical output can be performed by the introduction of additional photodetector elements, which can be attached or integrated with the light emitting elements in a device. The inclusion of dedicated photodetector elements in the device adds complexity to the fabrication, difficulty to the packaging, and increases the cost of the device.